


Touch

by peachesandass



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandass/pseuds/peachesandass
Summary: Eddie watched the couple walking past him on the sidewalk, holding hands and laughing.He felt hollow, alone, and hurt. But he wasn't actually alone.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I'm going through a breakup and this is low key my way of making myself less lonely. How fucking sad is that lmao

Eddie opened the door to the convenience store, looked both ways, and stepped down onto the sidewalk. He pulled the hood of his tattered sweatshirt over his head and cast his eyes downward as he made his way back to his shitty old apartment. Eddie glanced to his side every so often but knew that Venom would alert him of any danger if necessary.

He looked up from the wet pavement to see a young couple, probably in their early 20s, laughing with each other and holding hands while walking. He thought they looked happy, like nothing could hurt them at that moment. Like all that mattered was that they were making each other feel content and safe.

It made him feel hollow, lost, and useless. If he wasn't giving anything to the world, or loving someone, or finding his own purpose then why was he still here? Why was he just wasting away, taking up space?

**What is this?**

Eddie grimaced. "What."

**You. You are... hurt. Where?**

"It's nothing. My body's fine, you're fine. We're not hurt."

Eddie felt Venom stir inside his gut, twisting up to his neck and resting there. Venom followed Eddie's line of sight, eyeing the couple's clasped hands. 

**They are bad people?**

"No. Ignore it V, it's nothing."

Eddie looked away from the couple, not wanting to disturb them. He focused instead on his feet hitting the pavement, slowly making his way towards his apartment. He could still feel Venom's presence in the back of his neck, but very slowly he began to move. A portion of Venom seeped out of Eddie's neck, cautiously twisting from his shoulder, around his elbow, and down to his wrist. 

"Hey hey hey-" Eddie cut himself short when Venom formed a hand and intertwined his with Eddie's. He wrapped tendrils around Eddie's wrist and up to his elbow.

**Is that what you are looking for, Eddie?**

Eddie felt his cheeks grow hot, as Venom's presence against his palm made him relax noticeably. He didn't reply for a minute or two, but Venom kept his hold on Eddie's hand.

He rounded the corner and walked through the door to his apartment building, unlocked his door, and pressed himself against the back of it after it closed. Eddie raised his hand, which was held by the symbiote, up to his face. 

"I think so"

 **Are you lonely, my Eddie?** Venom spoke quietly and much lower than normal. 

 **We feel, empty. Does this...** **help?**

"Yeah." Eddie spoke and sighed, still staring at his hand and the gentleness of Venom's touch in disbelief. 

He stepped away from the door and walked towards the fridge. Venom's hand untangled from his, but he felt himself wanting it back. He grabbed a beer, popped the cap off on the counter, and sat on his dirty old couch.

He took a large sip of the beer and rested it on the ground near his feet. "Yeah, uh, I haven't touched another person since Anne." He ran a hand down his face and scratched at his stubble. Venom stirred near his stomach. "It gets hard, you know," He felt a low rumble from Venom in response. "Not touching another person in so long."

Venom thought back to Eddie's thoughts before, the pain he felt in response to the other humans on the street. He pulled out from Eddie's lower torso, forming his own torso, arms, and terrifying face. He held himself in front of his host and tilted his head, narrowing his white eyes. 

Venom broke into an intimidating grin, moving his face closer to Eddie's. Eddie barely moved, only wincing slightly. 

 _ **I**_ **keep you safe.** He spat out.  **Is it not good enough for you, Eddie?**

"N- no. You-"

 **Why are you still so... lonely.**   **I am here, always.**

Venom bared his teeth and looked directly into Eddie's eyes.

"I know, b- bud. It's just different." He cast his eyes to the side, away from Venom's glare.

 **It doesn't have to be different, Eddie.** Venom felt the confusion in Eddie's thoughts in response.

Venom wrapped pieces of himself around Eddie's waist, pulling him slightly closer even though they were already connected to one another. Eddie gasped and Venom felt him shiver beneath him.

Venom gripped Eddie's upper arms, digging into the skin.  **You don't have to be lonely with me, Eddie. You don't _need ANYONE. ELSE._**

Eddie gulped but Venom didn't sense any fear within him. He slowly rolled his shoulders back and looked into the symbiote's eyes as more tendrils moved up to his neck and wrapped around it gently. They moved up his jaw and threaded through his hair, pulling his head back slightly.

"V, I-" He gasped but was cut off when Venom connected their mouths. It was different from their kiss in the forest. Venom moved slower and almost purred, moving his tongue into Eddie's mouth. Eddie gripped Venom by the waist and breathed loudly through his nose.

The two separated steadily, saliva connecting their chins. "Fuck."

**You are mine, Eddie. We only need one another. You are not alone.**

The symbiote's tongue traced Eddie's face after he spoke, coming to rest at Eddie's chin. Eddie's face was pushed up towards his, partner's? Lover's? Boyfriend's?

**No, my Eddie. We need no words. We are ONE.**

"Okay, yeah. Of course. Of course, baby."

Venom grinned at the exhausted and lustful look that had formed in Eddie's eyes.

He wrapped his tendrils around Eddie's thighs and arms and tightened his hold on his waist. He then lifted Eddie from the couch and cautiously moved him from the couch to their bed. Eddie sighed as he was lowered onto his mattress, feeling the hollowness and fear in the back of his head fade. He gazed at the symbiote, feeling him flow around and over him, wrapping himself around Eddie's hands and thighs and into his hair. The two connected their mouths once again, Eddie savoring the feeling of Venom's tongue filling his mouth and scraping against his teeth.

He realized then that he would never feel empty or alone or scared again. He grasped the sides of Venom's face and curled himself against the portion of the symbiote's body that was exposed in front of him. Eddie moaned against Venom as his tongue slid around his own.

The two separated once again and stared into each other's eyes. 

"You're getting all soft on me, V." Eddie whispered.

Venom tilted his head and held his hands to Eddie's neck. 

**I love you, Eddie.**

Eddie paused then shoved himself forward and onto Venom's chest, throwing his arms around Venom's back. He felt tendrils of his symbiote wrap around his own back and tighten on his arms and legs. Eddie began crying quietly and tried to bury his face further into Venom's chest. Venom pulled Eddie away from his chest so that he could look at him, concern in his looming eyes. Eddie sniffed loudly.

**Eddie** **?**

Eddie laughed at himself and the self-pity that he had once let consume him. "I love you, too. I love you, I love you." 

Eddie and his symbiote kissed shortly, Eddie grinning the whole time.

Venom tucked Eddie back against his chest. 

* * *

 

Eddie fell asleep wrapped against Venom, the two intertwined inside and around one another.

 **Mine**.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I,, can't tell if this is cringey or not.


End file.
